So Contagious
by KittyLover01
Summary: THIS IS AN AU. Kitty arrives at Stowey House, and believes that she's going to hate it there...can Wolfie prove her wrong? WolfiexOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ****AU. ****The idea of this was mine but I don't own the characters. Basically, it's going to be where Kitty, instead of being in Tracy Beaker Returns, is in The Story Of Tracy Beaker instead. ONLY Kitty. Hope you enjoy. X**

"Now…I know it looks big and scary at first, but I'm sure you'll really like it here, Kitty." Elaine said reassuringly.

"I don't want to go!" Kitty protested.

Elaine sighed. "I will drag you, Kitty."

"Even if I went to specialist care, if you touch me I will push you!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, please don't be a problem like this." Elaine said, still holding the girl's bags.

Kitty crossed her arms and turned her head away. "I won't go." She said simply.

Elaine took Kitty's bags in.

"Ah, Elaine. Weren't you supposed to bring a child back as well, not just the luggage?" Sid asked.

"She's…outside. She doesn't want to come in." Elaine said, starting to take Kitty's stuff upstairs.

Kitty, outside, had her head turned away from Stowey House. Her eyes were brimming with tears that she fiercely wiped away. The specialist care had helped, but…her past was still scary. However, now she understood that people touching her didn't mean they wanted to hurt her.

But frankly, she was scared. She'd never been to a care home before. They sent her to a foster placement, then to the specialist care, and finally to here. The 13 year old was absolutely petrified.

"It's not so bad you know." A girl with long, straight hair tied back into a ponytail stood there. Kitty looked at her; she was tanned, and had a piercing in her nose. "It takes a while to get used to, but it's worth it, really." She continued. "I'm Justine, by the way."

"I'm Kitty." The girl replied.

Justine grinned. "I really like that name; and the kind of ironic thing is, there's a boy who's called Wolfie in there."

"You're joking." Kitty said, her eyes wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Justine said, and the two girls began to laugh. "Come on, Kitty, come inside. At least try it out before you decide you don't like it. I know you're scared, that's normal. But I'll help you out. Dumping Ground kids together."

Kitty nodded slowly, and she and Justine headed in together.

Elaine looked gobsmacked.

"Hi Elaine!" Kitty said, smiling sweetly.

"Ah, and you must be Kitty, right? I'm Sid, and this is Duke." Sid introduced himself and the man behind him.

"Hi, Sid, and Duke." Kitty said, smiling brightly.

"Come meet the other kids." Justine said, tugging lightly on Kitty's arm.

"Y-your room is upstairs, 3rd on the right, when you want it." Elaine said, still looking dazed.

"Okay." Kitty said simply, then she headed off with Justine, into the living room.

"Hey everyone, this is Kitty, the new girl." Justine said.

The kids all glanced up.

"I'm Crash." A boy introduced. He had dark skin and black hair, and he had an encouraging smile.

A girl with red hair spoke up. "I'm Jackie, and those two..." she gestured at a boy and a girl on the sofa. "Are Roxy and Rio Wellard. You want to watch out for her, but Rio's pretty harmless." Jackie told Kitty.

"Am not!" Rio protested.

Kitty laughed. "Got it."

"Lol and Wolfie aren't here right now, and neither is Tracy; Tracy's been fostered, and Lol and Wolfie have gone fishing." Justine said.

"Hey, is that One Direction on?" Kitty asked.

Justine and Jackie squealed and jumped onto the sofa to watch. Even Roxy got excited. Kitty laughed and sat next to them.

Two boys appeared when One Direction finished. "Oh, thank God for that." The taller one said.

"We missed them!" the other said, sighing in relief.

The taller one spotted Kitty first. "Who's this?"

"This is Kitty. Kitty, these two idiots are Lol and Wolfie." Justine said.

"Wow, you really weren't joking were you?" Kitty said, grinning. She turned to face Wolfie.

"Kitty, really?" Wolfie said.

"Wolfie, really?" Kitty retorted, then the two grinned at each other.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Duke shouted,

"Coming!" the kids called, and they went into the kitchen.

A girl with black curly hair, tied back into a ponytail, entered the kitchen as the kids were eating lunch. "Hey, everyone!" she said.

"Alright, Beaker?" Everyone said except from Kitty.

"New girl, eh?" Tracy said.

"Yep. Kitty." Kitty introduced.

"I'm Tracy Beaker." She told her. "I'm an expert on this place. Need any advice? You can ask me. I've been in care all my life."

"It's not just you, Beaker." Justine said.

"Shut it, Littlebrain, I wasn't talking to you." Tracy retorted.

Kitty raised her eyebrows at the others, who just shrugged at her.

"Anyways, when you're done eating, I'll give you a tour." Tracy said to Kitty, sitting in the spare seat next to the girl with a smile. She nicked a sausage from Justine's plate and ate it with a smirk. Everyone laughed except Justine.

Kitty had a feeling she was going to settle down here just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Tracy and I had gotten back down to the living room, we could hear people discussing me. I pulled Tracy back by the wrist.

"Shh, listen." I whispered.

So we both listened. Finally, the voices lowered so that we could hear properly.

"I wonder why she's in care?" Rio asked.

"That's none of our business." Wolfie said.

"You can't pretend you haven't wondered, Wolfie." Lol said.

"Okay, maybe I have, but…" Wolfie sighed.

"Maybe she's another one of those head cases." Justine said.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Jackie protested.

"She seems alright." Crash agreed.

"So do they all. She might not be as innocent as she looks." Roxy said darkly.

I made a signal to Tracy and she walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Where's Kitty?" Justine asked.

"Oh, she's just checking out her new room, she asked to be alone. What were you all talking about?" Tracy asked. I heard her sit on the sofa.

"We were trying to figure out why she was in care." Wolfie said.

"Isn't that something you should ask her?" Tracy asked.

"Well, come on Beaker, aren't you curious?" Lol said curiously.

"Not really. She's here now, isn't she? If she ever feels like telling us, she will." Tracy said.

"She probably got dumped." Rio said.

"Well, who would want someone like her?" Roxy asked.

There were a few sniggers. Kitty clenched her fists, and entered the room.

Everyone looked up at her and fell silent.

The only kids Kitty was sure hadn't said anything were Layla and Marco, who she had met on the tour.

"Kitty, hi." Justine said awkwardly.

"Drop the innocent act, Justine. I heard you all." Kitty said angrily.

"We were just…" Wolfie tried.

"Save it. I can't believe for a minute I believed I'd get along just fine here. Everyone _has _to know about my past before they can be friends with me. I forgot for a second. Nobody cares about _you _in the real world, they only want to know your story." Kitty sighed. "I thought you'd all be different." With that said, she turned away and walked out.

"Well done, guys. I'm sure you feel really proud of yourselves right now." Tracy snapped, before the walked out after Kitty.

Everyone looked around at each other, then looked at the ground, biting their lips or staring at their hands.

Kitty was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. Tracy had left about 20 minutes ago, but she'd given Kitty her mobile number just in case she wanted to talk. Kitty had given Tracy hers, too.

Someone knocked on her door.

Kitty looked up to see Jackie enter the room. She shut Kitty's door behind her and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"I really am. I know it was thoughtless of us, but…don't you ever wonder about people?" Jackie asked.

Kitty shrugged. "Sometimes, but…I'm more careful than you lot about expressing my opinions."

"I'm so sorry, Kitty. We're not trying to make your time here…unsettling. We just slipped a little, is all. Will you forgive us?" Jackie asked, pleadingly.

"Yeah, alright." Kitty said, and she smiled a little. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"You didn't, really." Jackie laughed, and then she held her hand out to Kitty. "Let's go see the others."

Kitty took Jackie's hand and the two walked downstairs. Everyone looked up as Kitty entered the room.

"Kitty, we…" Wolfie began.

"Don't worry. It's fine. I overreacted anyway." Kitty said, shrugging it off.

"No, we…" Justine said. "We're so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kitty said, smiling as she sat down beside Wolfie. "Besides…it's not like it's illegal to wonder about backgrounds." She pointed out.

"But we could have been more discreet about it." Lol said.

"Yeah, but I could have been less dramatic." Kitty said. "It's all good, and forgotten. Promise."


End file.
